Bleak (SVep)
Story Pink Spinel was sat in front of Morganite's desk. She stared at the dark floor as the other pink gem finished her story. Angelite was leaning on the door to prevent anyone else from entering the already cramped room. Meanwhile, Taaffeite and Prasiolite were playing an idle game of patty-cake, their solemn eyes telling worlds of stories for themselves. "So, what do you think? You still want to side with that god damn Moonstone?" Angelite spat to Pink Spinel. "She's just an extremist who loves to bring others into her web of righteousness." Taaffeite was the first to speak after the light blue gem, "I know you're still upset about Moonstone's abuse of your powers but we should focus on the task at hand. We wouldn't want another incident with Cerussite would we?" Oddly enough, Angelite blushed before scoffing and returning to her calm state. "I do miss some of the gems that followed her, however. Rhodonite was my favourite to be around," Prasiolite murmured before Taaffeite let out a soft growl. "I can't help it, I loved her skin too much." Morganite turned to the two as they continued their game on the couch. "If you so choose to follow Moonstone, I will not stop you. I will not allow any of the Pastel Gems to pursue you if you do decide to continue with that gem. You also have the option of staying here and becoming a part of our community unless someone else needs you for a greater purpose. It's entirely up to you." Pink Spinel looked around at the other gems in the room with her. She had to make a tough decision and she never thought it would have come to this. The pink gem thought long and hard before finally answering, "I'm... Going to need more time to decide." "Don't you mean you want to visit those traitors again?" Angelite muttered, before turning and opening the door for Pink Spinel. "If they're actually just using you as a tool, don't come crying back to me." The Separate Group That same dark alley, that same dark feel. "Oh, hey, welcome back. I see they've sent you out but I also see that it wasn't their fault you're out here. No, not entirely." The speaking gem at the end of the alley was fairly tall, feminine, their face illuminated by a small orb of light they held lightly in the palms of their hands. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Sunshine Magic Aura Quartz and I'm accompanied by Purple Magic Aura Quartz. It's rare that Moonstone actually invites someone." Morganite's story rang deep in Pink Spinel's head; the now shattered Sunshine Magic Aura Quartz and Purple Magic Aura Quartz. "Sunshine!" another gem snapped, flicking out the light with her own magic. "You're scaring her. No doubt Morganite told that story to the poor thing." Moonstone stuck her head out the window high in the building, looking down to see Pink Spinel's frail figure feet away from Sunshine and Purple. "It's going to rain, come on in," the white haired gem called down. "Let's go, Spinel!" Purple called to the pink gem as she entered the apartment complex from the side door. "You'll get drenched out there." As soon as Pink Spinel was inside, she was greeted by a small group of gems: the two she had already met, and many others she didn't recognize. A tall gem with pink and black patched skin and hair; A short and skinny gem of reds and whites; A shorter gem with long, light blue hair; an incredulously strong looking gem of a similar light blue; and a red-orange gem of average height and long hair pulled into a ponytail. They all stared at Spinel as though she were some odd marine specimen that washed up on a beach. "So, this is the Pink Spinel you've been talking about for so long," the orange-red gem muttered, turning backwards toward the living room where Moonstone told her story last time. She took off in that direction. "How disappointing." The skinniest gem pitched in, "I dunno, Crocoite! She looks like plenty of fun already!" "Lepi!" the long haired, blue gem hissed before returning to the living room as well. "Well, part the sea and come on in. I know Moonstone's very eager to see you here." Among these gems, Pink Spinel felt almost alienated as she was very new here and also very different from each of their personalities. As soon as the other gems went away, Pink Spinel walked to the living room, accompanied again by Purple and Sunshine. There, on the sofa, sat Moonstone. She leaned back while staring at the dark city of Tokyo. Sunshine awkwardly leaned off to the side of the entrance way, Purple bounced up and down in place lightly. It seemed as though no one dare speak a word but would rather wait to be called upon in order to talk. It was dead silent. "What do you think after hearing the story? Do you still want to fight with them?" But this voice did not belong to Moonstone, Sunshine, or Purple. Pink Spinel turned right around to see a familiar, light blue gem with a dark cross on her shirt and a familiar wing pinning her hair back. "Morganite wasn't technically lying when she said those gems shattered. They were at one time but, as we now know, miracles can happen and any gem can develop abilities." The sky blue gem took a few steps toward Pink Spinel. "I don't understand..." the pink gem muttered as she got closer. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that the Pastel Gems don't know what power they really have under their noses." "Jeez, Angelite. Why can't you just spell it out for her, she's already been told a long story," the red and white gem began. "Anyway, hello, Pink Spinel! I'm Lepidocrocite, one of the newer gems of this faction. We'd be happy to welcome you into our family!" Angelite groaned. "I have Destiny Manipulation. In turn, I have minor space and time traveling abilities so I went back and brought back the shattered gems from another timeline and transferred them here after they were meant to shatter. We weren't kind to them and I regret that so that's why I'm trying to save them now." "Cold hands, warm heart," Sunshine muttered. "What do you think? Still want to be with the Pastel Gems?" the sky blue gem asked again. "You've heard our stories now. Who are you going to follow now?" Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes